jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick Sheffield
"But that's just it at least we live, at least we don't kill for fun like others of our kind. I would rather keep going every day wondering if every step is the wrong one then knowing it is" Mortal Life Derrick was born in Winhill and soon left the small town for the big city of Deling. While there he joined the Deling armed forces and began training as a solider. There he worked his way up to the rank of Lieutenant and took over control of a small squad of men. They were sent to an undersea research station near Deling to investigate reports of strange happenings. Once there his entire squad was wiped out and he barely escaped with his life. After that he fled the city and the military ending up some how in Esthar. He began a campaign of carousing and drinking. It wasn't long before the angry drunk caught attention of the local gangs. Derrick found himself in more then one scrape always coming out of it on top. Eventually he found himself joining up with a group of vigilantes that were trying to put a stop to all the gang activity in Esthar. His actions caught the attention of the Brujah Primogen Cat. Embrace One night when Derrick was very, very drunk Cat approached him in a bar. After spending the night together he invited her back to his apartment. It was there that she embraced him and began to teach him the ways of Clan Brujah. Brujah Whip Derrick flourished within clan Brujah straight away. He took to the destruction of Sabbat with ease and soon was leading raids into their territory. All his action got him noticed within the clan and it wasn't long before he was recruited to be Clan whip, second to his sire. Since he took position within the clan he has calmed down some. While Cat deals with the city business he runs the every day matters of the clan. He can often be found in the Brujah Haven looking over things while playing his newly acquired Playstation 3. Campaign Involvement He's been around and done some stuff. I know there was a time when he gave a few of the PCs a dressing down at the memorial for Darjen but I can't remember whom. Its going to take some researching by myself to figure out where he has been and what he has done. There's been mention of a Playstation as well. Yeah, I gotta do some reading up. During Obsidian Nights, at the Memorial for Darjen, Augustus and Aikiko are gossipping about how Azure is probably a traitor to the Camarilla. He interupts their conversation to make fun of them for gossipping about her when she's so near and has Auspex. The entire scolding is absolutely hallarious. (He did help everyone get back in to the town during Obsidian Nights... you know, when everyone was banished. He was the person who basically took us to the Prince. I remember that when I was reading.) (Yeah and I know he stayed with the anarchs in the JR campign while the pcs were uhh... doin something --Alonia 09:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC)) Music Crossfade - Cold Flaw - Recognize Supermassive Black Hole - Muse Seven Channels - Breathe Others Suggestions Land of Confusion - Disturbed One Thought At The Time - Massive Attack Under a Killing Moon - Thrice Play With Fire - Rolling Stones Vermillion, Part 1 - Slipknot (and for AU Derrick - ''Vermillion, Part 2 '') Photographs Category:Kindred Category:Brujah Category:City Officials: Esthar Category:Non-Player Character Category:Alonia